


Prelude to Paradise

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINALLY POSTED: September 09, 2010</p><p>It turns out that being different isn't the challenge he believed it to be ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twicefivemiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicefivemiles/gifts).



“Please,” Sam whispers, reaching up to card his fingers through Lucifer’s blond hair.

The Angel gives him a slow look, cautious and wary. It’s uncertainty that makes him hesitate, makes him falter even though he wants to give Sam _everything_.

“I’m not like you, Sam,” he murmurs, searching the human’s face for some sign of rejection. “We’re not the same.”

“I told you _I don’t care_ ,” Sam takes his face in both hands, pressing their lips together in a messy, but passionate kiss.

And Lucifer knows he must. Knows he has to do this is they are going to work, if they have any chance at happiness. So, he presses another kiss to Sam’s lips as the human begins to pull away, and gives him a small smile, “Move back.”

Sam watches, wide-eyed, as Lucifer closes his eyes and reality itself seems to shift around them. The Angel’s body wavers, as though underwater, and two _massive_ wings explode into being from his shoulders, pure white and completely untouched. Other than the sudden additions, the rest of him remains remarkably unchanged. Then, he opens his eyes again and looks to Sam, expecting rejection, or violence.

But the human is already pressing close, brushing their lips together as questing fingers find their way into the Angel’s wings. Lucifer makes a quiet sound and presses his wings into Sam’s hands, sighing helplessly as the human accepts this, accepts _him_.

“You don’t have a belly button,” Sam tells him, his voice softly amused.

Lucifer hums in agreement, pressing closer as they balance on their knees. “I was not _born_ , Sam … not how you know it.”

Then, the human lets his hand drift lower over the smooth, hairless planes of Lucifer’s stomach, wrapping his fingers around the slowly awakening curve of the Angel’s arousal.

“I thought Angels were androgynous, or something,” Sam asks quietly, a sheepish smile pressed into the side of Lucifer’s throat.

“No,” Lucifer whispers, tipping his head back as he brings his hands to curl around Sam’s biceps. “I’m very male … just as my sisters are certainly female.”

The human turns his head to lick and kiss Lucifer’s jaw, initiating a slow, even rhythm as he pulls the Angel closer.

“Thank you, Sam,” Lucifer murmurs breathlessly, clutching Sam tighter, his fingertips digging in hard enough to leave bruises. “Thank you for accepting this … accepting me.”

“I _love_ you,” Sam responds, almost fiercely. “I’ll always accept you.” 

The human continues his insistent rhythm, dragging his palm firmly against the sensitive underside of Lucifer’s erection. His other hand digs firmly into the Angel’s wing, fingers dragging through brilliantly white feathers.

A pitched sound escapes Lucifer’s throat at that, and he arches against the human, panting wetly against Sam’s cheek. It’s overwhelming now, how _right_ they are for one another.

With Sam’s admission, and his own overwhelming need to make them what they’ve always been meant for, Lucifer staves off his inevitable climax long enough to place his palm firmly against Sam’s chest, just over the anti-possession sigil.

The next second, everything goes far too sharp and real.

Lucifer’s orgasm crashes over him with the literal force of a tidal wave and Sam cries out, a bolt of completely supernatural energy surging through him.

They both collapse onto the mattress, shivering and panting as they struggle to reorient themselves. 

Sam struggles to look down at himself, eyes widening as he takes in the reddened handprint that has now taken place of the sigil. A handprint that looks almost identical to Dean’s rescue tattoo. “Is this,” he begins breathlessly. “Is this a … claim?”

With a quiet sound, Lucifer glances up at him, cautious and almost afraid of having made such a decision without asking. “Yes,” he whispers, never able to hide anything from the human. “And only for you … if anyone else had attempted this … it could have been disastrous.”

Sam reaches up, taking Lucifer's face in his hands and pulls him into another kiss. This time, it’s firm and utterly _possessive_. By the time they pull apart, they are both panting for air.

“If I’m yours,” Sam stares at him, hazel boring into ethereal blue. “That means you’re mine, right?”

Overwhelmed and indescribably happy, Lucifer can only nod, reaching up to get his hands in Sam’s hair, to just hold him. “ _Yes_ ,” he whispers, smiling helplessly. “A thousand times, _yes_.”


End file.
